It's You
by blacklabelfanfiction
Summary: It's You. Who grows with the smile burst into my eyes. It's You. Who gives me happiness. It's You. Who shines in my life.


p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"It's you.../span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"The way that smile spreads around my heart../span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"It's you.../span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Cant believe how hard this life, but you always shine.../span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanJiwon meletakkan earphone tepat diatas kertas-kertas kerja itu. Cukup tiga puluh detik di awal untuk mendengarkan senandung balad di malam hari. Itu cukup membungkamnya untuk beberapa saat kedepan. Dan kini, setelah dengan lagu 'itu' semua semakin suram, semakin buruk dan akan menjadi semakin buruk./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';".../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanIa ingat, hari ini bukanlah hari kerja regular. Tentu saja, sabtu minggu menjadi hari bebasnya setelah lima hari harus menghabiskan delapan jam di depan komputer. Jiwon mengangkat plastik sampah di pagi buta, berjalan keluar dan menaruhnya di dalam tong sampah berjajar. Baiklah, hari ini ia sudah berjanji menghabiskan waktu dengan seseorang. Ia sudah berjanji untuk bahagia, untuk meredam semua kesulitan yang selama ini mengitari hidupya. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';""halo, ya?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';""kau tidak lupa kan nenek tua?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';""jangan memanggilku seperti itu"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';""memangnya kenapa? Sudah waktunya kau menikah, ini bukan main-main"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';""aku tahu. Bu...aku akan mendapatkan lelaki baik, seperti yang ibu minta"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';""kapan? Kakakmu sudah menikah dan adik-adikmu juga ingin menikah. Umurmu sudah tidak muda lagi. Pikirkan itu"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"" bu... ibu jangan khawatir. Aku akan menikah ketika aku sudah siap"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';""sebaiknya kau pikirkan lagi, ini soal waktu"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';""iya bu"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';""ibu akan menjemputmu, kita jalan-jalan hari ini"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"Ia hanya tersenyum kecil, hemat sekali hingga ibunya mengakhiri./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanIa menatap beberapa burung diatas kabel tower. Akan sangat sempurna jika tak ada yang memburu hidupmu seperti jika burung-burung itu terbang tanpa rasa takut seseorang akan menembaknya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanSeperti semalam dan malam-malam yang lain, ia mencoba membuka kembali luka lama melalui musik 'itu'. Kali ini tidak tiga puluh detik, namun hingga tuntas. Seberapa tangguh ia mampu berdiri di satu lagu penuh, seberapa kuatnya nada serta lirik itu menghancurkan hatinya. Tentu saja hal itu ia lakukan sebelum ibunya datang dan mereka berwisata./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';""lupakan. Cari orang lain"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';""aku sudah lupa Bu"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';""lalu terima orang yang ingin dekat denganmu"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';""..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';""kenapa?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';""aku akan menikah segera, jika.."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';""menikah tidak segampang itu. Butuh waktu lama untuk saling mengenal karena itulah cari sekarang, bukan menunggu"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';""Bu...aku butuh waktu"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';""Ibu tahu. Umurmu sudah tidak muda, Jiwon anakku. Sampai kapan akan menunggu?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';""aku menunggu karena sampai sekarang belum ada yang membuatku nyaman. Aku butuh mencintai suamiku"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';""lalu apa Chanyeol mencintamu? Apa dia ingin menikah denganmu?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';""..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';""lalu kenapa kau mencintai yang tidak mencintaimu? Maaf kan ibu, nak...ibu hanya khawatir padamu. Khawatir tak ada yang mau denganmu"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';""..." eskrim Jiwon meleleh, ia mendiamkan terlalu lama sebab tercekat dengan ibunya. Ia tahu, ia sangat paham bahwa umurnya sudah 27 tahun, umur rawan bagi seorang wanita untuk menikah. Bahkan ia masih memiliki dua adik yang beda umurnya dekat dengannya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';".../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';"To Be Cotinued/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="font-family: 'Arial','sans-serif';" /span/em/p


End file.
